


Joy Of Life

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, RipFic, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Gideon has been turned human and now, she wants to have some fun.





	Joy Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> For TimeShip Week Day 3: Human/Android Gideon - What if Gideon had an actual physical form?   
I noticed a tendency every time I turned Gideon human there was a lot of angst. This time, she wants to have fun.

Rip watched over the now human Gideon on the bed worriedly, The sudden transformation from AI to human had left her unconscious in a heap on the floor of the bridge. Carrying her to the med-bay he’d spent the past hour watching and waiting for her to wake up.

A soft groan made him move closer.

“Gideon?” he called, “Gideon, it’s alright, you’re safe.”

Her eyes fluttered open and Rip found he was looking into two beautiful storm-grey eyes.

“Captain?” Gideon breathed, staring at him in amazement before looking down at herself, “What happened?”

Rip shook his head, “I don’t know but…you were changed.”

“I’m human?” she asked amazed.

He nodded, “Yes.”

“Incredible,” Gideon mused as she continued to study her hands, “I never thought I would ever have this experience.”

Smiling Rip watched her draw her fingers across the back of her hand several times, looking up at him Gideon reached out and touched his face.

“Your beard is softer than I thought it would be,” she murmured thoughtfully as she stroked his cheeks.

Rip chuckled, standing still and allowing her to continue to touch him, “What did you think it would feel like?”

“I don’t know,” Gideon replied.

Resting his hand on her arm, Rip smiled, “Have you finished checking how my beard feels?”

“Not yet,” she murmured before pressing her lips to his.

Surprise filled Rip as Gideon’s arms locked around his neck, he almost over balanced as she latched onto him. Resting his hands on her waist, Rip returned the kiss until she pulled away breathless.

“That was a much better experience in this form,” Gideon sighed appreciatively.

Stepping back out of her way, Rip gave a slight nod, “Definitely but I don’t think it’s appropriate that it happens again.”

Gideon frowned at him, “Well, that’s no fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yes, Captain,” Gideon rolled her eyes, “Fun. I want to have fun. To experience everything, I want…” she bounced excitedly, “I want to go outside. I want to see the world.”

“Gideon, we don’t know…” he started cut off when Gideon wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him with the most adorable pout as he finished weakly, “You might return to being an AI without warning.”

“Then surely it is the best idea to not waste a second,” Gideon fluttered her eyelashes.

Rip sighed and gave in.

“Alright, we’ll go out for a walk,” Rip told her, almost overbalancing again when she threw her arms around his neck once more.

Gideon stood at the top of the ramp leading out into the world and stared in amazement at the clear blue sky, dark green trees and light green grass that was displayed before her.

“Are you ready?” her Captain asked from her side.

Unable to keep the grin off her face, Gideon nodded and took a hold of his hand when he offered it to her. She’d already discovered the enjoyment of physical contact that she had never experienced before. To touch another being, to feel their touch and, she probably shouldn’t have done it, but the kiss she’d shared with her Captain had been _very_ enjoyable.

Walking down the ramp Gideon stopped and closed her eyes, feeling the sun on her face. The warmth coupled with the breeze was wonderful. Rip stood waiting for her, his hand still holding hers.

“Where to now?” he asked softly after a few minutes.

Turning to the man at her side, Gideon shrugged, “I don’t know. I have never been anywhere before. I want to see everything, to go everywhere.”

Rip smiled at her, “I don’t think we can do everywhere and everything right now but how about we look around Central City?”

Gideon nodded before an idea came to her, “Oh, I want to try food and drink,” she paused for a moment in thought, “Especially chocolate and ice cream.”

“I don’t think Jonas is a good model for what to eat,” Rip chuckled, before smiling as she gave a slight pout, “But I will get you ice cream after lunch.”

With a grin, Gideon threw her arms around his neck again.

Gideon stared at the glass in front of her filled with fizzy brown liquid.

“You need to drink it to find out how it tastes,” Rip told her as he drank his tea.

Determination covered her face and Gideon slowly leaned forward taking the straw in her mouth. She sucked up the liquid, and a smile covered her face.

“You like it?” Rip asked.

Gideon nodded, “It’s sweet and I like the way the bubbles tickle.”

Rip chuckled, “Glad you like it. You shouldn’t drink too much but today you can indulge.”

She grinned at him and continued to drink, her eyes widening in interest when she saw the ice cream sundae being taken to another table.

“After lunch,” Rip reminded her.

Gideon shook her head, “It seems rather arbitrary that ice cream is considered something for the end of a meal.”

“No, it’s a treat after you eat a nutritious meal,” Rip replied before shaking his head in bemusement, “I’m sure I had this exact conversation with Jonas several times.”

“He was an extremely intelligent boy,” Gideon noted, “With excellent taste.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “He only loved you the best because you would give in and give him chocolate after we said no.”

“I still feel programming an override code to ensure I couldn’t a slight overreaction on your part,” Gideon sniffed.

Shaking his head Rip reminded her, “That was Miranda’s suggestion. I was just going to remove the option from the fabricator when he was onboard.”

Before she could argue back the waitress arrived with their lunch.

Rip watched Gideon waiting for her ice cream to arrive. He’d made a pretend fuss that she had to eat every bite of her lunch before she got any. Anyone overhearing them must have thought they were crazy.

When the glass bowl was set in front of her with the chocolate ice-cream, Gideon bit her lip in a cute child-like manner.

“Are you going to eat it,” Rip asked, “Or stare at it?”

Gideon rolled her eyes at him before she took a small amount of ice-cream onto her spoon. Bliss covered her face when she took her first taste.

“Do you like it?” amusement filled Rip’s voice as he knew it was a pointless question.

Tears filled her eyes, “This is amazing.”

Rip wrapped his arms around her, “It’s okay. I know it’s overwhelming.”

“Everything is so new and bright and…” Gideon trailed off shaking her head, “I don’t want this to end, Captain. I like being able to feel things, and taste,” she slid her hand down his chest, “And touch.”

“I know,” Rip whispered to her, “And from all the tests we did, I think this is permanent, so you don’t have to worry. Okay?”

Nodding against his chest Gideon murmured, “Okay.”

Releasing himself Rip caressed her cheek, “Then finish your ice-cream and then we’ll head home.”

Walking slowly through the park on the way back to the Waverider, Rip smiled as he watched Gideon take a deep breath of the flowers. A yapping came from nearby and he turned to see a small puppy running towards them.

Gideon crouched down to pet it, giggling as the small dog began to lick her hand.

“Captain,” she laughed.

Rip shook his head, “We’re not keeping it.”

Gideon pouted, before she lifted the little dog into her arms who excitedly licked her cheek.

“He belongs to someone,” Rip reminded her, “You know that.”

She sighed sadly, “Perhaps we should find the owner then.”

Rip wrapped his arm around her and pressing a kiss to her hair before they headed back the way the puppy had come from, Gideon still hugging the happily, yapping creature who continued to lick her face.

“Toby?” the voice of a little girl came from nearby, “Toby?”

Rip could hear the edge of tears in the child’s voice, “I think we’ve found the owner.”

“Here,” Gideon called to the girl, “I think we found your dog.”

“Yes,” the little girl beamed, her long red hair bouncing as she ran to them and catching the puppy who bounced at her, “Thank you.”

Gideon smiled sweetly, “You’re welcome.”

Rip hugged Gideon tighter as they watched the girl run back to her family with her puppy held close to her.

“Come on,” he murmured softly, “Let’s get back to the ship. We should make sure you’ve not suffered any ill effects from today.”

Gideon rolled her eyes, “I’m fine, Captain.”

“Let me make sure of that,” Rip told her sternly, moving her back to the ship.

Gideon sat on the med-couch waiting for the scan to be done so she could get back to trying new things.

“Well?” she asked with a smile.

Rip rolled his eyes, “You appear to be fine.”

“I told you,” Gideon bounced off the bed with a grin, “Now…”

“Now, what do you want to try?” Rip asked amused.

Mischief filled Gideon’s eyes, “Miranda said she was always stimulated and relaxed by sex.”

Rip’s mouth dropped open.

“Is something wrong, Captain?” innocence filled her voice.

She watched amused as her Captain’s neck began to turn red. Stepping into him and wrapping her arms around his waist Gideon looked up at him expectantly.

“Gideon…” he started, cut off when she pushed herself up and kissed him. Rip wrapped his arms around her kissing her back.

Pulling away from him, Gideon walked out the room knowing he would follow her. A few seconds later she heard his footsteps and smiled to herself.

Being human was a lot more fun than being an AI.


End file.
